


Kitchen sink/voices

by Jammiebear00



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jenna leave Tyler, he is left to face what he had done.<br/>loosely based off the song "Kitchen sink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen sink/voices

**Author's Note:**

> writing helps me escape my mind and putting the work up helps me with my fear of people seeing my work. I try my best with correcting grammar and spelling but if you are going to be a grammar nazi please move on.  
> Otherwise please enjoy.

I sit alone in my bed, there's still an indent in the mattress where Jenna use to lay. but now it was just empty space. with a sigh I lay down placing my head on her pillow. the case still smelled like her I breathed in deeply. I haven't slept in days but I need to try. I close my eyes waiting for the wave of sleep to wash over me.

"She hates you now and it's all your fault"

"Who's there?" I shoot up in my bed "Josh?"

No one answers at first.

"You fucked up, you always fuck up, that's all you are good for"

"That's not true, I mean yes I messed up but we where happy once and can be happy again"

"No she will never take you back, she hates you, everyone does,they just never say it to your face"

"Leave me alone" I say quietly pulling the covers over my head like a child afraid of the dark.

"I will never leave you alone, I will always be in the back of your mind reminding you of what you did, how you hurt her. even Josh blames you. you heard him talking about you."

"If he hated me then he wouldn't be sleeping on my couch making sure I'm ok"

"He doesn't care, he wants to stay in the band,he likes the fame, the money"

"Leave me alone"I cry out again "I need to make this right"

"It will never be the same, she will always fear you"

"I have to do something what can I do?"

"You know exactly what to do Tyler, i can see the thought in your mind, you try to keep it locked away, it's there"

"I can't do that, I.. have people that care"

"Nobody cares. no one wants to be around you, do it, it will be quick"

I get out of bed and walk towards he kitchen, i feel like my body is not my own.

"If i just tell her I'm sorry, I was stupid and drunk, I didn't mean to hit her, she made me angry"

"Yes feel that anger, she pushed you, she didn't want you to be happy, drinking made you feel alive because she didn't "

"No" I caught myself nearly screaming, I looked over at the couch josh was curled up his red hair a mess, he looked so young and innocent when he slept"

"Slept with who, you know he was quite fond of Jenna."

"He would never do that to me he's my best friend"

"You have wondered about it, don't try to lie, there is no hiding from me, I am inside you, I am you"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because deep inside you know the truth, you know they will all be better off, even happier, you are a burden to them all, your mother worries about the lyrics to your music, she thinks you have a problem."

"She has asked me many time why I write the things I do, but they are just words."

"Are they really?, you fantasize about death, wonder what it's like, wonder if it will hurt."

"I need to call Jenna, I need to make things right, if i just hear her voice.."

"She told you when she left she want's nothing more to do with you, she hates you, they all hate you.. show them, show them all, let your ink stain the floor. "

I walk to the kitchen sink and pull a knife out of the drawer, it's metal surface shine off the moonlight coming in from the window.

"They won't miss you, they won't miss you" It repeats

"I don't want to feel like this anymore, I hate myself for what I did to Jenna , and every time I made my mother cry, I just want this to end."

"Do it" the voice hisses.

I put the blade against my skin, it feels cold, I start to tremble and drop the knife"

"Your weak, you are nothing, you are a coward, a nothing, After you are gone they will move on and soon you will be forgotten."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I scream picking up the knife and running it across my wrists the blood drains quickly I start to feel light headed.

"Tyler?" Josh pokes his head up from the couch, "TYLER!!" he screams running into the kitchen he scoops me up in his arms. "What did you do?, oh my god no, please Tyler don't"

He dials 911, I can't hear what hes saying my ears start ringing from the lose of blood.

Josh holds me rocking back and forth like a mother with a new baby, the tears fall from cheek to mine. "Please don't die, I need you" I can hear faintly, the feeling of dizziness is over whelming now. What have I done, this was a huge mistake, he loves me, my family loves me and Jenna could learn to love me, but it was too late, I shouldn't have done it, I want to take it back, I change my mind I don't want this!" I start to panic, he can see it in my eyes, his whole body shakes as the tears flow,

"I'm Sorry Ty, I wish I could have stopped you, i failed you. "

I reach out my hand it feels like it's being weighed down but I place my hand on his cheek and whisper "Don't leave me alone"

As I close my eyes and let the tide wash over me.

**Author's Note:**

> (On a personal note, If you ever feel like taking your own life, find someone to talk to, it may not feel like it at the time but there is always someone!, please do not throw it all away. I'm not religious but I do believe every life has a purpose. Please seek help. )


End file.
